Tomoyo's Return
by anthem0201
Summary: After the death of her parents, Tomoyo's life had never been the same. And now, she comes back to Japan for Sakura's wedding. And she realizes that she's home at last, in more ways than she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Had to do some editing for it to make sense. In any case, this is dedicated to ****Jacal Ste. Worme****. Thank you for waiting, after all these years.**

***** I don't own CCS blah blah, you know the drill. :D *****

Chapter 1: Solitude

Tomoyo longingly looked at the gown she just finished. It was a very pretty gown, with cherry blossoms embroidered on its hem and on the sash that formed a bow at the back of the gown. Sakura said that the sash looked like an obi and that she liked the effect. Tomoyo was glad that her bestfriend liked it.

_Just like the old days,_ she thought. Fifteen years ago, she was also making dresses for Sakura. _But a wedding gown is different, _she said to herself.

She's happy for Sakura and Syaoran, happier than anyone else. But somehow, the thought that she'd be left alone, _again_ didn't sit quite well in her mind. When her parents died in a car crash eight years ago, she covered up her fears and uncertainties by not showing any emotion. _Tomoyo the Ice Queen._ She smiled bitterly when she remembered what the people at Tokyo University called her. All the lady lessons her mother made her take paid off. She had always been prim and proper, but she became prim and proper and _distant_ after her parents' deaths. She reached out for her parents' picture on the end-table. _I know you loved me, Mama. I just wish that we've spent more time as a family. _Of course, she's used to being alone, spending her childhood with her bodyguards, her parents always off to their businesses. Sakura had been the only real family she had. But it had been different since.

_Rring..._

Tomoyo snapped out of her reverie. She picked her mobile from the coffee table and looked at the screen.

_Sakura-san._

"Sakura-san."

"Tomoyo! You won't believe who came to see me this afternoon. _Meiling and Eriol!_" Sakura practically shouted from the other line.

"Sakura, pipe down," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice, "You nearly broke my eardrums."

"Oh Tomoyo, don't you ever get curious? Meiling and Eriol came to my flat together and you're more concerned with your eardrums?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for my lack of curiosity," Tomoyo answered, laughing, "but what's wrong with Mei Mei and Eriol visiting you together?"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said, exasperated. "They've just met. Eriol arrived only a month ago, and that's when I introduced Mei Mei to him. And now, they're acting all sweet and mushy!"

"Oh… _Oh!_" Tomoyo said, genuinely surprised. "I wonder how Eriol handles Mei Mei. I never thought of them as a couple. Y'know, with their personalities and stuff, but well, _wow_."

"You know, they're not really the oddest couple we know. You and Touya…"

It took Tomoyo some time to think of an appropriate answer. His name still has the same effect on her. "What? Are you insane? I mean—I mean, he's you're brother and… and…" Tomoyo couldn't even finish her sentence. That was by far the lamest thing she's ever said, but she was flustered and she couldn't think straight when the subject is him. _You barely even talk about him. That should've given you enough time to practice more believable come-backs. _

"Okay…" Sakura said, almost to herself, "I understand if you're-"

"Sakura, it's alright. I respect Touya. He's your brother and he had always," she could feel herself hesitate, "always been kind to me. I may not approve of what he's… Never mind." She didn't mean for her last statement to sound as disapproving as it did.

"I know, but that's perfectly acceptable in London. I guess it's acceptable in Europe. But, yeah…"

"Well, I live in Paris but I don't sleep around. Or live with someone," she answered defiantly.

"Oh, Tomoyo, you don't even _date!_ And since you reminded me of your location, I'd really appreciate it if my maid-of-honor delivers my gown to me personally."

"But—"Tomoyo started, but Sakura immediately cut her off.

"No, don't give me your reasons! You should've been back here last week, but you said you were busy. I won't accept that reason again," then changing her tone, Sakura managed to melt Tomoyo's heart, "we really miss you Tomoyo. Even Papa wonders why you haven't come home yet. And I want to share this event in my life with you. Just like when we were young…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: On being a lady

Tomoyo sighed in relief when she saw that the house was empty. _Good,_ she thought to herself, _I don't want anyone fussing about me._ Her flight arrived in Tokyo a couple of hours ago and she just wants to sleep her jetlag off.

Opening the large oak doors was like opening a well of memories. Tomoyo staggered back, her right hand resting on her chest, feeling the erratic beating of her heart. It had been eight years but she can still feel the dull ache in her heart. _One mistake. One rebellion. And everything was…_

Giving herself a mental shake, she climbed the stairs leading to her room. Everything may be the same in this house, in this place, but she refuses to give in. It had been eight years and she had paid her dues. No point in living in the past. Reaching her bedroom, she sat at the edge of her bed and took out her mobile. The bed looks very inviting, but she has to call Sakura before succumbing to sleep. After a couple of rings, Sakura picked up,

"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto."

"Sakura, it's –" she started but Sakura immediately recognized her voice and was practically screaming at her ears.

"Tomo! Oh my gosh, are you in Tokyo now? When did you arrive? When will I see you? How was your flight? Did you bring my gown?"

"Whoa, pipe down Sakura, you're going to break my eardrums, I swear." she said with a laugh, "I just arrived like 2 hours ago and it was a very long flight, but I have your gown and I can give it to you tomorrow. How's that?

Sakura scoffed, "Thorough, aren't we? And there goes your eardrums again."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Well sorry for caring about my eardrums, love."

Sakura gave what sounded like a snort, "Yeah right. So, I'll be going to the florist with Meiling tomorrow. Can we meet after that? Around 10 or so?"

"Sure. I'd love to see Meiling too. I'll drop by your flat?"

"No, I was thinking–" Sakura hesitated for a while. "I was thinking of having lunch at home. He just came home yesterday and he invited us for lunch."

Tomoyo felt the blood drain from her face. Sakura didn't have to explain who **he** was. Forcing her voice not to falter, she said that only thing that she can think of, "Oh. That's, that's nice. Some other time then?"

"No. No, I think he wouldn't mind if you came along. He hasn't seen you in ages. No, I don't think he'd mind at all. Unless you're not okay with it."

"It's okay," she said, mentally kicking herself. Of course Sakura knew her. Her voice may not have given any hint of how she felt, but she _knew_ her. She doesn't want her to worry, she should be more careful with keeping her emotions in check. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she said, trying to sound cheerful, "At least there's going to be a guy there who'd be able to scrutinize my work, because obviously Syaoran can't see the gown."

"Tomo, after all these years? No one needs to scrutinize your work anymore. We all know that you're amazing."

"Thanks, I really needed that kind of blind adoration," she said with a laugh. "So, I think I'll turn in early. Don't want to be late for tomorrow."

"Okay. See you!" And with that the line went dead.

She sat there, staring at her mobile. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She sighed. Much as she hates to admit it, the prospect of seeing him, after all the years is daunting. _After all this time… _She felt tears starting to fill her eyes. _No. I have promised to be strong. I am the only one I have. _And with that she stood up to get ready for bed.

The staff was their usual fussy self when she came down for breakfast the following day. Minako was chastising herself and the rest of Tomoyo's bodyguards about their mistress arriving _and _spending the night in the mansion with no one knowing. Tomoyo just smiled calmly at them and tried, as best as she could, to explain that she couldn't have handled this much attention yesterday, when she was too tired from her flight. But they didn't seem to hear her. Shaking her head, she just told Minako that she'd be out for the day to deliver Sakura's gown, and when the bodyguard insisted to drive her to her destination, she refused, simply saying that she still knows her way around Tomoeda.

The truth is she thinks the commute will help clear her mind. She had a restless night, thinking of what could happen, and how best to react to each possibility. But when morning came and she had worried herself senseless, she decided to do what she's been doing best for eight years. _Be a lady._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cherry Blossoms

Tomoyo got off the bus stop near Tomoeda Elementary School and decided to walk the remaining distance to the Kinomoto's residence. The place remained almost untouched, with just a couple of new establishments here and there. _I wonder if the playground is still there._ Looking at her watch and deciding that she still has time to spare, Tomoyo headed to the King Penguin Park, smiling to herself as she remembered their childhood adventures there. Sakura and Syaoran bickering, Rika picking cherry blossoms she'd use to decorate the cake she baked for Mr. Terada… A confession of love under the moonlight… _Don't go there…_ She tried to walk the other way, suddenly realizing that it might not be a good idea to visit a place that meant so much, but she decided against it. "_You can't always run away, Tomoyo_," she said to herself, _"however tempting it may be."_

She started walking more briskly, with new found resolve. Finally reaching the park, she saw that her favorite swing was still there, just beside the blue King Penguin slide, paint chipped off from the swing set's seat, the chains a little bit rusty. She walked towards it, holding on to the chains and swaying it slightly, her face pensive. _This was where I first became alive. _Smiling to herself, she sat on the swing's seat, slowly swaying back and forth, and breathing in the heavenly scent of cherry blossoms – _cherry blossoms!_ Looking up she saw that the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, the branches of the trees almost meeting, creating a canopy of sorts over the park. _If I ever get to see heaven, I'm sure it will look just like this._

She leaned back, staring at the swaying cherry blossom branches, reveling at the blue of the cloudless sky, at the blossoms carried by the wind. She closed her eyes and she felt that calm that she hasn't felt for so long, the calm that came from the knowledge that nothing can go wrong.

Her eyes snapped open as she suddenly felt that she was not alone, her senses fully aware that someone was watching her. Sitting up straight, she looked at the lone cherry blossom tree at the middle of the park, her gaze meeting the most striking pair of eyes she ever did see. _So dark they were almost black…_ She'd know those eyes anywhere. She felt her knees go weak and her hands clutched the swing set's rusty chains, but she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Touya…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Tomoyo's knees were like jelly but she'll be damned if she lets anyone find out. _Years of practice come in handy, _she thought to herself. They walked together in silence, like they had an agreement that one word could ruin their peaceful façade- because that's what all of it was, a façade. She wanted to scream and run away from him as fast as she can. One word from him and she'd go mad, but she kept it all in. They did not exchange niceties, and she was thankful for that. She knew she couldn't lie if he asks her how she's been. And the truth was not always the best thing to say. So they walked together, in relative calm that belied the battle raging on inside her.

Sakura was surprised when she opened the door and found Tomoyo and Touya standing side by side. _Uh-oh. _ Tomoyo's expression was stoic, as was Touya's, but in her brother's face she saw a hint of desperation. _"Tomoyo had more practice in this," _she thought to herself, and almost smiled.

"Hey you guys," she said, opening the door wider, and pulling Tomoyo in a tight embrace. She felt her friend sag in her arms, like she was releasing all the tension inside her, and she held Tomoyo tighter, whispering to her ear that everything will be alright.

She knew how hard it was for Tomoyo to see her brother again, and by looking at Touya, she knew it was hard for him too. And she would give anything for things to be different, but what's done was done and all she can do is pray that the two will realize it as well.

"Meiling is waiting for us inside," she said, reluctantly letting go of Tomoyo. Touya just nodded and said something that sounded like he'd bring Tomoyo's things inside and Sakura swore that she saw Tomoyo's face go pale before handing her bag and the box which, Sakura guessed, held her wedding gown. But her friend, ever the ice queen was able to hide her expression before Touya can even look at her, too fast that Sakura even had to ask herself if she imagined it.

Tomoyo couldn't wait to get out of there. Meiling and Sakura kept on engaging her into a conversation, with the flowers they've chosen, and with how Syaoran liked the souvenirs Sakura had made and how absolutely _gorgeous _the wedding gown was, but she gave as little response as possible. She calmly sipped her tea and tried hard to forget how she caught Touya staring at her intently over their meal. How he was looking at her like she'd vanish right in front of him at any moment, and honestly she wish she could. Being in the same room with him was too much. Hell, even being in the same house with him, even when she can't see him, just the knowledge that he's just around the corner was enough to keep her on the edge.

Slowly she placed her cup on top of the glass coffee table, and Meiling noticed the clouded expression in her eyes.

"Are you alright, Tomoyo?" Meiling asked her. Sakura also looked at her with concern.

"I'm—yes, I'm ok," she said, trying to smile, "I guess I haven't slept my jetlag off."

Sakura gave Tomoyo a disbelieving look but she let it go. No use grilling her friend when she's clearly distressed.

"I was thinking," Sakura said, "tomorrow may be the perfect day to have our other friends over. Touya will be out with Youkito and Syaoran," she added, giving Tomoyo a pleading look.

Tomoyo nodded, then looked at Meiling, "That would be great. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Thank you! That would be nice. And we can drive by Rika's café to pick her up and get some cakes. Ooh, my mouth is watering just thinking about it!" Meiling clapped her hands together in exceitement. "And to see all of them again, it's gonna be a lot of fun!"

Tomoyo smiled at Meiling's excitement. She had to admit, seeing her friends again would be a reunion that she's looking forward to. _It would be nice to see people from the past that won't trigger my anxiety attacks._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Scientist

Touya kept on pacing back and forth in his room. He can't sleep. His body was tired but his mind remained restless. _How was it possible that she's more beautiful now? No, not beautiful. She was stunning!_

He sighed. He could not take the image of her eyes off of his mind. Those amethyst orbs that sparkled with excitement, then longing when she first saw him, but was blank and cold when he approached her. He was never sure where he stood where she's concerned. _No, _he thought to himself, _I knew exactly what I was to her… that one night. Once upon a time._

He sat on his bed and ran his hand through his already untidy hair. He never expected seeing her again to be easy. Not with the way he left her. Not with the way she stayed hidden from him all these years. But no one told him it would be this hard. It would've been more bearable if she greeted him with anger, if she just walked away and refused to talk to him, but that's not her style. She was distant but polite, showing the right amount of deference without being haughty.

He sighed again, and then noticed that his mobile phone was blinking. He picked it up and saw that Yukito sent him a message.

_The heiress is back. The acquisition will proceed as planned._

"Don't I know it," he muttered to himself as he typed in a response.

_Keep me posted._

Yukito responded in less than a minute.

_Are you sure about this?_

He hesitated. _Am I? _It felt like decades before he sent his answer.

_Yes._

Touya was just leaving his room when he received a message from Yukito, stating that the latter had been waiting for him for almost five minutes. He couldn't help but smile and slightly shake his head. Yukito was not a stickler for punctuality, he was just impatient. He was never really the one for waiting. He dialed his number.

"Yuki –"he started.

"Shut up and get down here now. We need to be done with this as soon as possible. And I sure hope you're wearing a tie." Yukito cut in.

"One sec. Sorry about the tie, but I think my shirt is respectable enough." He paused, "I thought you were opposed to this? Why the hurry?"

He heard Yukito sigh on the other line.

"I still am. But if you think this is a good idea, well…" he trailed off.

Touya had to stop himself from saying anything. _A part of you hopes that something good will come out of this, Yukito. But you'll be disappointed. _"I'll be down in a minute."

The drive to Tokyo was uneventful, which Touya was thankful for. He needed to focus. He had planned for this merger for almost five years. Wined and dined anyone who mattered just to make sure that he will succeed. And he will. Just a few more papers to sign and Daidouji Toy Company would be part of Avalon Group, along with all its affiliates.

"We're here." Yukito nudged him, "What if she's in the meeting too?"

Touya let out a low whistle, purposely ignoring his friend's question. DTC Towers loomed over them, impressive and imposing. Sonomi Daidouji was a very shrewd business woman, and apparently the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Tomoyo Daidouji was only eighteen when she took over the company, flanked by advisors and her mother's trusted executives of course, but it was apparent that she was able to hold her ground just fine. Touya had been in the corporate world long enough to know that it took a strong leader to make a successful company stay on top. _Reaching the top is easy; staying there is the real challenge._

Yukito followed his gaze, looking at the glass walls then said, "Why would she want to give this up?"

Touya just shrugged. "Maybe she wants to focus on her own business. The one she started without the Daidouji name pulling the strings."

Yukito nodded, "Maybe. She really is something. I wonder why you –"

"Let's go inside," he cut him off. "Let's get this over with."

Touya signed the last document with a flourish. He should be happy about this. He _is _happy. Just not as happy as he thought he would be.

"Congratulations Mr. Avalon," Tetsuya Fujitaka, the CEO for DTC extended his hand which Touya clasped in a handshake, "and welcome to the team."

Touya managed a smile, "Thank you. I'm really looking forward to working with all of you," he addressed the other board members that were present. "I admire your business acumen but more importantly, I admire your loyalty to this company which is something that cannot be learned. Sonomi Daidouji trusted all of you, and you did not betray her trust. I can't ask for a better team."

The meeting ended and everyone in the board congratulated him and promised that they will be available, whenever he needs any assistance. Touya thanked them, but he was itching to get out and go back to Tomoeda. When everyone left, he saw Yukito standing at the corner of the conference room.

Yukito clapped, clearly to annoy him, "Well, that was… seamless."

Touya rolled his eyes. He looked at one of the large glass windows in the room. In his opinion the conference room, as well as his office next door, had the best view of Ueno Park. He could see that a few cherry blossom trees were already in bloom. "Can you wait for me in the car? I just have a few more things to check."

His friend gave him a lingering look, and then nodded slowly. "Don't be long. We still have to go to Syaoran's."

He nodded. He almost forgot that tonight was Syaoran's bachelor party, or something like it. It certainly would not be as raunchy and rowdy as the ones he attended while in London. His sweet sister made sure of that.

Yukito was on his second cigarette, but Touya was still not in sight. _How long does he want me to wait? _He threw the cigarette butt and was in the process of lighting another one when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Tsukishiro-_san_."

Yukito felt his face grow pale when he saw Tomoyo approaching him. "Tomoyo-_san_," he started, returning her bow with a deeper bow of his own, "It's a surprise to see you here."

Tomoyo gave him a radiant smile and Yukito could see why Touya didn't want to be reminded of her. She was intoxicating. A man as guarded as Touya would be very afraid to succumb to her charm. She's the kind of woman that leaves an indelible mark in a man's life.

"Last time I checked," she said with a smile, "I still own part of this building. I'm more surprised to see you here."

"I-I was actually just driving by," he said, suddenly wishing for Touya to stay in the building for a little longer, "I'm on my way to Syaoran's party, I just stopped by for a smoke."

Tomoyo suddenly looked wary, "Are you with someone?"

Yukito grimaced, he hated lying but he knew that he really couldn't tell her that Touya was inside the building, admiring the view of Ueno Park. "Nope. All alone," he said, wishing that he was convincing enough.

She nodded slowly. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have someone I'd like to meet inside so… It was nice seeing you again Tsukishiro-_san_. Please say hi to Syaoran for me." Then she left with a wave.

Yukito let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. _That was too damn close. _He was about to light another cigarette when he saw Touya approach him. He quickly walked to him and almost dragged him to the car.

"What?! I didn't take too long, did I?" Touya asked, amused.

Yukito refused to rise to the bait. When they were inside the car, he abruptly faced him. "Did you see her? Did she see you? What happened?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Yukito sighed. "You just missed the heiress."

*** A/N: The title is inspired by Coldplay's The Scientist that my friend kept on playing while I was writing this.

_**Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start**_

**ETA: I did a quick clean-up because when I read it again, a few things made my eye twitch. **


End file.
